Wasn't Chosen
by Obeion yazio
Summary: Chase know that Omi wasn't chosen to be leader. So he decided on training Omi himself see what happen. Shotacon, lemon
1. Chapter 1

Wasn't Chosen

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or any of Christy Hui work. Just my characters.

Warning: This will contain Shotacon which is Boyxguy and Boyxboy action. If you do not like it please go find another fanfiction Thank you. For the ones who do like this please enjoy.

It wasn't long ago, sense Raimundo been leader of me, Kimiko and Clay. I been training hard and long for the chance to be something. It been hard journey rounding up Shen Gong Wu and fighting evil where ever it rear it's ugly head. Raimundo been doing a great job being leader he does plan where we strike and everything. Still, I feel a sense of jelous well up with in me. _I wanted to be leader, why was Raimundo and not me, I'm better then him_. I ignore those feeling cause I know it will make me lose my focus and a friend as well. As I was training outside I get a unsuspecting visit from a person who I have mixed feeling about.

"Monkey strike" Chase charged in

"Repulse the monkey" I counter

"Not bad young monk" Chase flip backward

"Chase Young, what are you doing here" I said glaring

"I was just testing you. We don't have to fight" Chase said

"Oh, then what are you here for" I wonder

"I'm just here to talk. I hear you didn't make leader" Chase said

"That's not your business" I said incorrectly

"None your business my young monk" Chase said correcting him

"That too" I said

"Listen, and listen well I'm here to train you" Chase said smiling

"How do I know I can trust you" I said

"Well, you just have to see" Chase said smiling

"Hm...Fine, but if its a trap I will have no choice, but to use my Wudai Weapon on you" I said writing a note to the others telling them I went to go training with Master Mong Guan.

As I follow Chase to his lair, I was calmer then usual when I'm with Chase. Sure he turn me evil once, but ever sense I've seen the good him felt different. As the door open I see all his therianthropic warrior who are jungle cats. Then I see a boy who is metating next to Chase's chair. That's a bit strange I wonder who is He.

"Your probably wonder who is that" Chase reading my mind

"Oh, yes" I blush little

"His name is Kai, he comes from paris. He wanted me to train him as well I told him no, but he asisted to be here. He is also dragon as well" Chase smile

"How can that be" I said surprised

"Did you think your the only dragon?" Chase said

"No, I'm just surprise that his name is Kai" I said

"Now we will began your training" Chase preparing a fighting stands

"I am ready" I said

We finish are fighting, I was out of breath I couldn't believe we fought for a whole day. I drop to my knee's stare at the ground with sweat on me. It seem Chase did even break a sweat how could this be was he really that good.

"Giving up" Chase still ready to fight

"You are a very good opponent Chase Young" I said getting my breath together

"Hm, you flatter me young monk" Chase said grabbing my arm

"Your welcome. Um...why do you have my arm" I said wondering

"Your thinking of leaving" Chase reading my mind again

"Yes, I have to go to my friend" I said

"Your not going anywhere" Chase said as the door lock

"What's the big ide-" I was interuppted by sudden kiss by Chase

I couldn't get out of his hold on me. I was stuck, but what is this why did he kiss me on the lips. I am really confused is he falling for me or something. I blush as I felt something poking in my pants I never felt this way. I could feel his tongue sliding all the way down my neck I started to moan. I pleaded to him to stop it, but that only made him want me more. He teared open my red robe and start pinching my nipple I close my eyes still blushing. His tongue traced down to my chest I grip his pants my breathing was making me wish I haven't train. My sweat was making me wet, but Chase didn't care about that.

"I see your stiff" He grab my cock. My back thrusted forward this feeling is weird

"Don't grab there" I moan

He reveal my cock as he started sucking. This can't be happening why did I listen to him, but this feel good maybe I can let it go for just this once. I started to enjoy it I don't know why I was struggling at the first place. This seem wrong, but right at the same time why is that. I couldn't hold it any much longer.

"I'm coming" As I arch my hips squirted the white liquid into Chase's mouth.

"That fast I thought you would have last much longer" Chase smirking

"Shut down" I said

"Shut up you mean" Chase corrected me

"That too" I went to sleep

A/N: I hope you like it. I was watching Xiaolin Showdown and I thought of this idea, but more is coming soon. If you have a positive or a negative review please post it. See you later.


	2. Chapter 2

Wasn't chosen

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Xialoin Showdown or the person who made it. Just my own idea's

Warning: This Fanfiction contain shotacon which is boyxboy or boyxguy. If you don't like this fanfiction that contain these thing. Then I advice you to take upon another fanfiction.

I never knew that Chase love me, I thought we were just enemies sworn to fight. He press his lip on me and caressed my. I stop for a moment as my blush show in my face. I erase that feeling I had in my heart and began focusing on my friends.

"Hey, Omi whats up" Raimundo smile at me

"What! Nothing up" I was nerous. Raimundo just laughs at me as he pets me on my head.

"Funny, but serious we haven't seen you yesterday" Raimundo gave me a serous expression on his face.

"Didn't you get my note?" I asked

"Well, yeah you seem kind of tired. Master Mong Gwan didn't work you too hard did he?" Raimundo question me.

"No" I lied. I wasn't the first time that I lied to my team. I know its wrong, but I had to for my sake and for Chase's.

"Okay, I was just checking. I don't want you to stray away from the team too long" Raimundo blush a little bit at me. Wow, I didn't know Raimundo felt that way about me. Raimundo never acts this way around me mostly its just to tease or something. Then again, he the leader of the group now, he only did that to me because he was new to it.

"Okay" I agree with him and smile at him.

"So you want to play some soccer with me" Raimundo smile at me

"Sure" I said having the same expression as Raimundo did.

We play for a while until Raimundo got tired of playing. He told me, he was about to study and then go to sleep. I smile and nodded to him, I never do that only he does it. I wish I can be like that maybe thing would have been different. I lay on the grass and looked up at the sky. Partly cloudly, It felt relaxing and clam at the same time. Until a certain person disturb my rest and relaxation it was Chase who was smiling at me.

"Hello, young monk I saw you was with your leader" Chase smerk at me while petting his tiger

"Yeah, so what if you did" I said while glance at him

"You like him don't you" Chase looking at me

"What are talking about were only friend" I explain to him. Yet I wonder what if I did like him.

"Oh really, are you sure about that?" Chase asked me

"Yes" I lied again. I'm still wondering if it would be different if I did. Why am I thinking about this, this is Raimundo were talking about why would I have feeling for him.

"Your mind wonder don't it?" Damn he knows me to well. Why must he be so smart around me.

I couldn't answer his question, I just lower my head to the ground thinking about it. He smerk as he was silent as well because he knew he was right.

"So if I do like him" I smile at him. I know he going to be mad at me.

"Thats fine with me" Chase kept his expression

"Oh really. I think your jelous because I love Raimundo so much" I widen my smile. I was loving every minute of it too.

"If your so in love with him then prove it" Chase said to me

"What!" I was surprise of what he had said

"Prove it to me that you crave him. Just like I crave you every sec of the time" Chase smerk as he left.

"Fine I will!" I shouted in the air

"Omi, who are you talking to" Kimiko look at me.

"Um, myself" I said without thinking. Then again I talk to myself all the time. I know its very weird, but I can't help it

"Okay then" Kimiko went away from me. Probably thinking I'm crazy or something.

How am I going to prove to Chase that I love Raimundo. This will be most challenging, I mediated about this for a least four hour. Until I was tired, I was going to my bed, but if I sleep alone Chase will know that I am not in love with Raimundo.

"Raimundo" I poked at him

"Hm, hey Omi whats wrong" I can see Raimundo trying to keep his eye's open.

"I had a bad dream" I lied to him. It the only way for Chase to know that I love him.

"Oh well you can sleep here" Raimundo said while yawning

"Thank" I said while laying down next to Raimundo.

"Why so far away. Come closer I don't want you to catch a cold" I did come closer, but not too much. Before I knew it Raimundo guided me very close to him. I blush I didn't know he wanted me that close. My heart was beating fast as I felt his body heat on me. I drifted to sleep knowing I felt safe around my leader.

A/N: If you have a positive or a negative review. Please post it and thank you all for reading. Bye


	3. Chapter 3

Wasn't Chosen

Chapter 3

Disclaimer/Warning: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any other people who made it. Just my idea's. Also this has sexual content boyxboy if you don't like what you see don't read it. Another thing if you do read it, it's not my fault that you read it I did warn you. That is all

Omi woke up with Raimundo's arms around him holding close to him. Omi blush, he even got erection from this making him blush even harder. Raimundo open his eyes and saw that Omi was hard and was blushing very hard.

"I see someone happy to see me" Raimundo laughed

"Not funny" Omi was serious but he was still blushing

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it" Raimundo not wasting no time

"No, wait Raimundo" Omi moaned

Raimundo grabs Omi's pants and pull them down to see full erection. Omi cock grew little more when he pulls his pants down.

"Noo, don't look" Omi moan and blush

Raimundo smile and began to suck on it making Omi moaning and breathing hard. Raimundo was very skilled with his tongue knowing when make it hard and soft. Raimundo puts his middle finger in Omi's hole making him Climax in his mouth.

"There is so much in mouth" Raimundo swallow it and lick his hand which had some,

"Raimundo, I feel tired" Omi's head down on the pillow falling to sleep

Raimundo kisses Omi's forehead

…...

Chase When down to see Jack Spicer for a visit.

"Jack" Chase speaks very loudly

"..." Jack had his headset

"JACK" Chase took his headset off

"What, oh Chase Young what a surprise" Jack said now hearing him

"I have planned and I need you for it" Chase said smirking

"Why me" Jack wonder

"Because your so...so evil and greedy makes want to" Chase tackles Jack to floor rip his clothes off

"Wait, what are doing?" Jack said

"..." Chase didn't say nothing and let his work speak for itself

Moans was heard from the evil lab of Jack Spicer.

To Be Continued

A/N: If you have a positive or Negative review please post it. Thank for reading fan-fiction have a nice day.


End file.
